


Lucky charm

by janetimothyfreeman



Series: Drabble me like one of your Johnlock fangirls [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetimothyfreeman/pseuds/janetimothyfreeman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six years after the Blind Banker, John has a special gift for Sherlock on their first anniversary together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky charm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my dears!
> 
> This is totally based on a tumblr post - http://aconsultingdetective.tumblr.com/post/94978714682/scenes-of-sherlock-you-want-lucky-cat-i-think! I hope you all like! It's very short and full of fluffy! *-*
> 
> Thank you,
> 
> Jane.

_Six years after "the Blind Banker"…_

"Sherlock?" John approached the detective sitting in the main room and gave him a quick peck, extending a beautiful package. "This is a gift for you. For us. Our first anniversary."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Oh, for God’s sake, John! You didn’t have to…” Sherlock frowned as he opened the package. “What is it?”

John smiled. “A lucky cat.”

"Excuse me?"

"Do you remember "The Blind Banker"? Or the chinese shop in the vicinity of Soo Lyn Yao’s apartment?"

Sherlock’s eyes widened.

"John, you don’t…"

"Of course I did. The shopkeeper told me my wife would like it and since you’re a drama queen…" He kneeled in front of Sherlock. "Will you marry me?"

"You’re an idiot." Sherlock kneeled in front of him as well, smiling and kissing him with a whispered "yes".

Rumour has it Billy and the Lucky Cat are good friends now.


End file.
